Untappped potential
by 1Dlol
Summary: Sequel to Power Of Wind! Ebony was captured but quick to escape. Uneasy feeling begin when Caine's plans come to light. And a tragic death racks the FAYZ. When will it end? Will it end? Ebony's mental toughness is tested, as her emotional and physical boundries reach the limit. Terror racks their world, and things take a rather twisted turn.


**So my laptop was really stupid. I rewrote this a few times because it kept getting deleted. -.- don't you guys just hate that? Anyway, Book 2, Chapter 1**

My eyes were closed. My hands were tied together, gloves to make sure I couldn't use the power. My hair was gross, and I honestly could say, I hated Caine and Diana. Why? I could feel Diana's sharp nails digging into my face. Caine laughed as she drew blood. I could sense we were moving, so I knew we were in a truck because I could feel a plastic bed beneath me.

Caine moved away and rapped on the window. "Jack how much longer?"

The small boy answered. "Te-Ten minutes."

Caine sighed. Diana kicked my stomach before scooting next to Caine. I rolled away from them and my head hit a cold cylinder. That's when I reacted. My eyes snapped open, my hand inching up. A pistol, a glock. And Drake was holding it. He looked down at me, shaking his head and looking away.

"She's up." Drake said, pointing the gun and shooting a squirrel, blasting it apart.

I glared up at him through my eyelashes, before sitting up and turning to Diana and Caine. I looked down, but only since my eyes weren't used to the glaring sun.

"How about we just leave you here to starve, eh?" Caine laughed. I grinned.

"Please." I said.

He sobered up quickly. "No. Now, tell me why you helped Sammy escape?"

"Because he's nicer to look at than you or Drake." I rolled my eyes.

Diana laughed. "Oh man. I missed her." Diana got up and moved me so I was sitting propped up. She sat next to me.

"Diana!" Caine whined.

"Oh loosen your corset Caine. I swear you act like a spoiled princess sometimes. Who cares? I missed Ebony. Fey just isn't as fun. And she has a broken leg." Diana grabbed my hand, hidden by her bent knee.

"Whatever. Jack hurry up!" Caine pounded on the window.

"Yes Caine!" Jack shouted, speeding up to thirty miles per hour.

Diana tapped the back of my hand. I looked at her.

"Why am I reading you at four?" She whispered.

I shrugged.

"Can you do anything else?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Shoot laseres out of my butt." I grinned.

"That would be so awesome. Like if some guy touched your butt, BAM! There goes his hand." She grinned.

I started laughing so hard my stomach began to hurt. Diana. She was pretty awesome once you knew her. Drake looked at us like we were crazy.

"Or maybe if you have to fart and instead its a laser that just fries a whole through some unsuspecting person." I told her.

"But that would be awkward." Diana shouted. "Oh my god, your butt would be hanging out all day though!"

"You better have a nice ass." Drake said.

Diana and I began laughing. "What if it was some random person with a hole burnt through their pants? And they were walking down the street with the butt on display." I said.

"I guess they'd shoot anyone who commented on it." Drake told us.

Diana started howling with laughter. "Man talk about silent but deadly!" She fell onto my laughing.

I was rolling around laughing so hard. We all were. None of us noticed Caine give a glare to Diana and then stare in shock at Drake when he noticed the stony boy laughing right next to us.

* * *

Caine slammed through the doors. "Who pissed in his cheerios?" I asked Diana.

She shrugged. "Come on. My room is up here. And your staying with me for security purposes.

Diana grabbed my arm. And she stopped. "Coming?" She raised an eyebrow at Drake, who was staring blankly at the wall.

"Sure." He said, following us up the stairs, down the hall and into the room Diana had claimed.

I sat down on one of the bunk beds. Drake sat on the floor. Diana was walking around. "We should have a party." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm tired of military shit. I just want to have fun." Diana fell onto the bed next to me, sighing. "I wish this thing was _over. _I hate it."

"I agree with you on that." Drake muttered. He turned to me. "Hold out your hands."

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled out a knife. I flinched back. "Hold still." He wedged the blade into the tape between the glove and my wrist. A small incision. And he pulled the tape off, then the glove.

"Sorry about earlier by the way! I was kind of pissed you left. And Caine kept trying to make out with me." Diana shouted from the bathroom.

"It's okay." I said, getting up. "Now shove over, I'm showering."

I hopped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. I heard Diana shut the door. I washed my disgusting hair and scraped the dirt from my skin. I shut off the water and grabbed a towl.

I forgot clothes. "Diana! I need clothing!" I shouted.

"Toilet!" She shouted back.

I looked at the toilet. Sure enough, fresh clothes. I pulled on the bra and underwear. Skirt, of course, and a tanktop. The skirt was short and black, the tanktop a bright blue with sequins.

I walked out. "What's this?" I asked her.

"Oh. I invited a bunch of people up here for a party in an hour. So I made up some food from perishables!" She sounded proud.

I grinned. "What?" I asked. She showed me. Rolled up steak in some puffy pastry. Tiny potatoes with onion and cheese on top. Brownies. "Yay." I grabbed a potato and ate it whole.

Drake rolled his eyes and layed down on the top bunk.

"Be right back," Diana grinned, flouncing into the closet. This used to be a teacher's dorm. Ensuite bath and closet. Diana ran back out. "What do you think?" She held out her hands.

"Slutty." Drake shouted.

"Thanks." Diana grinned. Short black leather shorts, lacy black tights, boots, and a black crop top.

I really couldn't wait for the end of the FAYZ. A knock rang through the room. A boy stood in the doorway. People began flooding into the large room and Diana was blasting music. I sat on the bed, legs crossed.

Someone brought alcohol.

People began to get drunk, and let's say the dancing progressively got more explicit. Diana was dancing with two guys, both with blonde hair and blue eyes. Opposite of Caine. Drake was dancing with some girls. I looked away as I girl practically shoved herself at him.

I had a bottle of whisky. Or so people thought. Diana and Drake, honestly, hated Caine. Drake probably because Caine held more power. Diana, because Caine slobbered after her and was... brutal sometimes. I took a sip of the drink.

I stumbled up to a person. To pretend to be drunk, one must be the slightest bit drunk, but also able to comprehend what was going on. They whiskey had stopped being whiskey an hour ago.

"Hey." I slurred, leaving the bottle on the bed.

The boy grinned. He had long golden hair and brown eyes. "Hey baby." He slurred.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and began dancing. Diana ran over and grabbed my arm. She giggled. "He _sooo _is hitting on you." Her eyes were hazy.

"We should take this outside!" I shouted, raising a bottle of rum from a table next to me.

Everyone poured out the doors, someone carrying music. Outside. It was warm, it always was in the FAYZ. I picked a wind up and people began drinking and dancing, laughing. Drake was absorbed in girls falling over him. Diana had half the boys swarming her.

Now. Though Diana had put my in thigh high boots, I was easyily able to escape. I ran down the drive. A bag was slung over me shoulder. I hopped on a bike and sped to the CliffTop.

I had escaped. But I felt like it was only a bit before Caine was making his move. And Diana and Drake would be working against me, no matter what.

I sat on the cliff and pulled a bottle of rum from my bag, slowly gulping it.

**Hehe, Drunk Sam next Chapter.**


End file.
